


Hot Chocolate Mix

by thelittlestmoonjelly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Power Outage, Snow, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestmoonjelly/pseuds/thelittlestmoonjelly
Summary: Hardison, Parker, and Eliot are snowed in, and the best ways to keep from going stir crazy are board games and a blanket fort.





	Hot Chocolate Mix

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like you all to know that my working title for this was "O Tea 3" thank you for ur time  
> P.S. if u want to know what their apartment/bedding looks like, i'm basing my descriptions off of my fic "Breakfast and Petty Larceny"

“What do you mean you don’t like tea?” Eliot asked in disbelief.

“It’s just a bunch of nasty leaves soaked in some nasty hot water; what’s to like?” Hardison responded.

“It’s soothing,” Eliot growled, setting their mug on the counter and leaning towards Hardison.

“You don’t sound very soothed,” Hardison shot back, not intimidated by his datemate’s leaning.

“Dammit, Hardison! Parker, back me up on this,” Eliot said, turning toward Parker who was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs.

“No, Hardison’s right,” she said.

“What?” asked Eliot, in disbelief once again.

“Ha!” Hardison barked a quick I-told-you-so laugh.

“Why would you want to drink gross tea when you can drink hot chocolate instead?!” Parker replied, flashing her biggest grin.

“I already told you, Parker, we don’t have any of of the ingredients to make hot chocolate. We don’t even have any chocolate milk mix.” Eliot told her, not for the first time that day.

“Well we can go get some!” she offered.

“Parker, i know you’re sick of being stuck in the apartment, but you heard the weatherman: we need to stay indoors until the blizzard’s passed,” sighed Hardison.

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t get hot chocolate stuff earlier,” Parker whined.

“I was gonna get it once it started snowing,” Eliot explained. “I didn’t expect the first snow to be a blizzard,” they added in a mumble.

“Well can’t we at least play a game or something? A person can only crawl around in the air vents of a building so many times before it gets boring,” she said.

“How many times is that?” Eliot asked.

“I’ve done eight full circuits today, but it gets boring after five,” Parker answered.

Eliot chuckled at that.

“Playing a game sounds like a good way to pass the time. I’ll go see which board games we have in the game cabinet,” Hardison said as he strolled to the living room.

“We have a game cabinet?” Eliot and Parker asked in unison.

• • • • •

Two hours and not even half of a game of Monopoly later, things were not going well. They had agreed at the beginning of the game not to cheat, but all began cheating the second the game started. This normally wouldn’t have been a problem, except Parker was the only one who could do it regularly without getting caught. Money had been stolen, game pieces thrown, and at one point Hardison had tried to climb out the window and into the blizzard.

“Maybe we should play a different game,” Eliot offered, after pulling Hardison away from the window for a second time.

“But I’m winning!” Parker called from the living room floor.

“Parker, you stole half of that money from us, and if Hardison tries to climb out that window again, I’m gonna let him.”

“Fine, but I’m keeping the money.” Parker shot back.

“Fine.” Eliot responded.

They were silent for a moment.

“You guys want to watch a movie?” Hardison asked, shivering slightly despite Eliot’s warm grip around his waist.

Before Parker and Eliot could respond, the power went out.

“Cool, so I’m 0 for 2. If either of you has an idea, now would be the time to present it to the group, “ said Hardison. Eliot kissed him on the forehead before letting go of his waist and walking across the apartment.

“We should grab some blankets before it starts getting cold,” Eliot said over their shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen to grab the emergency flashlight.

Hardison got another idea. “Oh man, you guys, we should totally make a blanket fort! It’d be a great way to keep a smaller space warm with our body heat.”

“Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! We should definitely make a fort!” shouted Parker.

“If we’re making a blanket fort then I’m gonna need both of y’all’s help getting all of the blankets in here,” Eliot responded with a grin.

Hardison and Eliot set to work bringing in blankets from the bedroom and various drawers in the living room while Parker disappeared into the air ducts. A few minutes later, the vent over the living room opened and several more blankets tumbled out, followed gracefully by Parker.

The actual construction process was about as clumsy as would be expected. Parker, though very enthusiastic, had never actually built a blanket fort before. Most of the blankets she set up slid off of the edges of chairs after a few moments. Not one to be deterred by a little bit of effort, Parker pulled out some duct tape. Before she had a chance to use it on any of the furniture, though, Eliot had grabbed it out of her hand and exchanged it for some heavy books.

Eliot had some fort-building experience, but they were very focused on the structural aspect of it. With the sheer number of heavy books, clothespins, and hair ties holding the blankets in place it’s suffice to say it wouldn’t be falling down anytime soon.

Hardison was, far and away, the most well-versed in the art of the blanket fort. He knew his partners’ strengths and, after watching them start on the construction, he knew where his skills were most needed: interior design. As the fort started coming together and growing to fill almost the entire living room, Hardison swapped out the blankets Eliot and Parker were trying to place with others that would filter light or match their neighbors’ colors better. He made sure to save the duvet from their bed for the floor and had Parker hang the star sheets above it.

When fort was finally finished, Eliot and Hardison were snuggled on either side of Parker as they all stared out a window thanks to a well-placed opening in the blankets. The snow fell with a ferocity that, for all its speed, looked beautiful and calming through the thick pane of glass. The lack of electricity was starting to really hit home as the temperature in their apartment dropped and they huddled closer together.

• • • • •

By the time the lights flickered back on about a half hour later, the trio had all changed into their PJs and were quietly dozing. Hardison mumbled something about refusing to get up now that he was finally binder-less and comfortable. Parker, though nodding off, was enraptured by the snowfall. Eliot could see the happiness radiating out of her sleepy face. That left Eliot as the one to turn off the lights. They got up, gently laying Parker against the pillows as they went, and flicked off each switch as quickly as they could. As they slipped back under the under the duvet, Parker curled into their chest. She tilted her head up to whisper into their ear.

“I could really go for some hot chocolate right now.”

Hardison, who Eliot had thought was already asleep, immediately burst out laughing and Parker was quick to follow suit. Eliot thought of shooting back some sort of grumpy, sarcastic comment, but they couldn’t bring themself to it. Instead, they let out a laugh. The three of them laid on the floor giggling until their sides ached. At last, with a warm, glowy feeling inside, they fell asleep holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> they're all trans!!! because i love them and i'm trans and that's how this works!!!  
> eliot is nonbinary, alec is a trans man, and idk what my trans headcanon is for parker, but she uses she/her/hers!!!!


End file.
